Yona- Cornered Kitten or Hunting Lioness?
by Haynee93
Summary: Hak watches Yona practice her archery when his desire for her surfaces- but is she more appealing when she is shy or when she is defiant?
1. Chapter 1

The night was warm with a bright moonlight. Such a scene was a perfect setting for a night of romance, however for Hak and Yona who had travelled for many nights in exhaustion and in constant danger from pursuers- it was simply a good resting place. It was warm enough to sleep with the trees providing plenty of shelter.

Hak was laid against a tree watching Yona through one partly opened eye as she tiptoed past him- still believing that he was asleep and unaware that he was watching her as she disappeared. Counting to three in his head, he sighed in amusement then followed her stealthily.

Merging with the shadows cast in the silvery moonlight overhead, he crouched behind a tree observing silently as Yona drew her first arrow of the night. This had become routine- every night Yona would wait for Hak to fall asleep then slip away to practice her archery away from his scrutiny.

She seemingly practiced better alone and so he would watch her in secret. Starting from her feet, Hak's eyes scanned over her form- she had gotten better.

Sanding strong in the moonlit spotlight. Yona's red hair shone brightly, flowing like a sea of fire through the silvery darkness of the forest- in contrast to everything, but the strength and passion glaring from her intense gaze.

Hak swallowed hard. It was difficult to ignore how Yona had grown from being a small and delicate young princess, to this strong and fierce young huntress. A huntress who was striving harder and harder to hunt the evil that plagued her kingdom.

The thuds of the arrows that Yona shot into the tree, masked the loud thumping of Hak's heart as he watched intently. He couldn't understand why seeing Yona grow this strong stirred his passion so much!

Swallowing even harder Hak stepped forward. Why did he want to reveal himself tonight when he had simply watched in silence every other night?

"You have improved tremendously Princess" Yona's eyes widened in surprise while her hand slipped clumsily- shooting the arrow into the ground.

"Hak? I thought you were sleeping!" Yona looked at her feet shyly, noting that had Hak approached her closer than usual and with a strange look in his eyes.

What was it about this look that made her feel nervous? With each step that Hak took she backed away nervously- until she felt the roughness of a tree halting her retreat.

Feeling strangely vulnerable, Yona scrunched up her eyes. Her chest rose with an intake of breath as she became strangely aware of how hard her heart was beating.

Hak's eyes lingered on her chest rising and falling then moved on to her lowered head. Something about seeing her in this vulnerable state- when only seconds ago she had been a vision of wildfire, stirred Hak's passions further still.

Seeing her like a cornered kitten instead of a hunting Lion proved to Hak that he affected her more than she cared to admit. Feeling her flinch as his hand lifted her chin up, he watched in wonder as her eyes reluctantly met his piercing gaze.

"Why are you afraid Yona?" feeling the warmth of his breath as his head leaned in, she closed her eyes tightly in response then once again forced herself to meet his gaze defiantly "who said I am afraid?"

Delight jolted his heart upon seeing her renewed lioness like composure. Unable to make his mind up whether he preferred her like this- opposed to the vulnerable kitten she was a minute ago, he raised the intensity of his look. Yona's face lowered once again in attempt to hide her crimson cheeks.

With a triumphant grin, his lips tightened together as he lowered them onto the top of her head, before tracing them down to her ear- barely tickling the surface of her skin.

Shuddering in response, his kitten sank further against the tree with weak knees. Heart hammering in excitement, Hak's lips lowered even further- towards the corner of her small mouth.

Pausing with his lips hovering on the corner of her mouth, he considered his own glee as he listened to Yona's rapidly beating heart- showing clear signs of anticipation.

"Princess?" Yona opened her eyes slowly and blinked in confusion "y...yes?" His mouth pulled tight into a strained smile which he then masked with mischief as he stuck his tongue out.

"You should go to bed; we can't have you looking even more ugly than you are now" he teased. Fury radiated from Yona's face as she stormed away uttering insults under her breath.

Standing slightly dazed Hak raised his hand and held it against his forehead before sighing "I can't let desire get the better of me. It will only make it difficult to be her shield when the time comes"

He watched as Yona retraced her steps back to the camp. After taking a moment to nurse the pain in his chest to a dull ache, he too returned.


	2. Chapter 2

With only a few hours left until dawn Hak returned to his previous position against the tree, looking agonisingly at Yona's sleeping face and her small frame.

The princess he had sworn to protect had lost so much weight in such a small amount of time, she had cuts and bruises all over her hands and her hair was dirty- a shadow of her former self!

None of this mattered however- she was still alive! That was all that Hak cared about. He didn't care what became of him- but Yona must keep on living.

Unable to shake the feeling of guilt that had welled up within him, Hak reached out and brushed a lone strand of hair away from her face.

"Hak?" Yona's soundly sleeping face shifted expressions as she stirred "sorry… you had a bug on you" he lied hastily as he sat back, shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

Sleeping in these conditions was difficult enough with only the ground to lay upon, but a warm night equipped with a romantic moonlight only added to Hak's sleeplessness.

 _Please may the sun rise quickly_ he prayed; how much more torture could he endure? Changing position, he decided that lying flat on the ground would increase his chances of sleep.

Laid carefully beside Yona, a heavy breath escaped him. The fading stars were now shimmering faintly due to a lighter coloured sky, it would be morning soon.

As dawn awoke, Hak watched as the sky was set ablaze. In the fiery colours of the sunrise, he saw Yona's hair flashing against the winds as she fired her arrows.

The beautiful and strong huntress was unknowingly clawing her way deeply into Hak's heart. Clutching at his chest to once again ease the pain, he fell into a disturbed slumber haunted by scarlet hair and feral like eyes.

When his eyes opened against the harsh sunlight, he could tell from the position of the sun- through the gap in the trees, that it was late morning- possibly already into the afternoon. They had slept in!

Hak shook Yona's shoulder gently "Princess? It's late we need to go" wiping her unwilling eyes and stretching her petite arms, Yona stood up unsteadily. She swayed slightly, before following Hak through the trees and on to their next destination.

As they walked towards the next village, the air was filled with an awkward atmosphere. Trying to avoid the temptation he had succumbed to the night before, resulted in a Hak's mood turning foul.

With each curt or sarcastic response, he prayed in his heart for forgiveness. It was causing so much more pain to his heart and the guilt had since become intolerable. However, he knew that no matter how harsh it was- it was the right thing to do to keep her safe. He had to keep her at arm's length.

Yona sighed heavily- noting that Hak hadn't been his usual self today. Had she done something wrong?

They were childhood friends and she had always believed that they were close, but maybe it was all her imagination?

Maybe he considered her nothing more than an annoying and spoilt princess who he felt responsible for because the king had hired him to be her bodyguard?

Glancing down in dismay, she stopped walking; feeling forlorn "Hak… wait!" Looking curiously at her, he dropped to one knee and lowered his head "What is it Princess?"

Nothing could have prepared Hak to receive the look upon Yona's face when he finally looked up- it was pure despair! "I'm sorry you got dragged into this and got stuck with me! But you know, my father is dead… so you no longer need to follow his orders to protect me."

A loud clunk resonated through the air as Hak's weapon fell to the ground, before he rushed forward to embrace the grieving kitten standing pitifully in front of him.

"I don't protect you because the King ordered me to! I protect you because a world without you in it would be so much less colourful. I'm sorry, I know I have been distant today- believe me it has been hard on me too! I recently realised that I have to remember my position- lately I seemed to have forgotten my place!"

After wiping away one lone tear that had emerged from Yona's eye. Hak returned to recover his weapon, smiling warmly in her direction- so that he could thaw out the ice he had painfully created in his dear Princess' heart.

Now walking a little closer, they carried on until they arrived on the outskirts of the small nearby village.

Abruptly holding out his arm- Hak signalled Yona to stop "something is wrong!" His eyes shot in the direction of oncoming footsteps as he swept the Princess behind him and raised his weapon defensively.


	3. Chapter 3

Hak Mockingly sighed in relief as the danger unveiled itself "oh? There's only three of you? I feared I may risk breaking a sweat on a hot day like today- I can see that that will not be a problem!"

He recognised the three men as officials from the fire tribe- who had been pursuing them for days since getting word of their location.

"So arrogant! You think you can take us all on?" one of the soldiers was grinning confidently as Hak set his weapon on the floor.

His smile disappeared when Hak started to laugh "I don't think, I know. In fact, I'm so sure I will defeat you all I will do so with simply my bare hands just for sport!"

His words etched anger in each of their faces. With blind fury, they all charged towards Hak. True to his word, he lowered his weapon to the ground still wearing a face full of confidence- and amusement.

One by one they fell to the ground dazed by their sudden defeat. Now kneeling beside them with a victorious smirk "that's it? I'm almost offended- do they even know who they are hunting? It's like they weren't even trying to seriously get us!"

With a deep frown Hak grabbed one of them by his arm and pulled him to his feet "I am positive that there were more than the three of you following us. Where are the rest of you?" It was too easy and Hak knew better than to think they had emerged victorious.

Their continued silence annoyed Hak- encouraging him to use more violence. Cowering with whimpers as Hak hit them in succession- a short and stumpy looking man with a large bald patch, held his hands up in defeat.

"Okay! Okay! The rest of them have gathered in that village and are waiting to corner you should we fail to apprehend you!" He rubbed his head with watering eyes as his companion began laughing unpleasantly.

"You may have defeated us easily, but I doubt you will do so well against the others- they have retrieved back up by now!" Once again, a single look from Hak was enough to erase the smugness from the man's sallow face.

Shaking the man violently, Hak snarled in his face "how many more are there? Tell me!" He fell into a heap on the ground as Hak dropped him mercilessly "too many for just you alone 'thunder beast'! You may be skilled and strong, but you are still just one man!"

Yona peered over his shoulder nervously "Hak? How are we to pass through?" He frowned deeply in thought and began pacing while he muttered.

"If there really are that many-we can't risk going into the village. It is a shame because we really need supplies and could use a proper rest in an adequate bed..."

He looked around and then, without any warning, hit each of the three on the head hard enough to knock them out.

"okay, we will wait until the next village for supplies. We need to head through that field to avoid going through the village...where are you going?"

Despite his words, Yona had started walking into the village with a stubborn glare at him "we aren't waiting until the next village. Besides, have you forgotten what happened to the last village that was invaded by those soldiers? I won't let that happen again!"

Running forward, Hak grabbed Yona's wrist firmly with an assertive look in his eyes "no princess! No matter how much better you have gotten at archery this is dangerous!"

Fire radiated deeply throughout Yona's eyes- causing Hak to recoil in submission. The passion in her gaze stopped his heart momentarily, was this truly his princess? The very same princess who was chased from her home and walked in a lifeless state for days?

The very same princess who shied away from Hak only last night? This princess was wild and hungry for justice, her anger fuelled her desire to hunt the very men who were determined to make her their prey.

Standing his ground, Hak tightened his grip and glared into her eyes "please Princess! I appreciate that danger never leaves us but, on this occasion, fortune has favoured us and warned us of the danger that lay ahead! We should take advantage of this and avoid it!"

Yona's fiery expression softened but her mind remained set "I am sorry Hak, but I cannot ignore this, I care not about my own life, but I do about my people. These officials are bullies and if they are not satisfied by an encounter with us, they will terrorise the people here instead! I refuse to let that happen. You can stay here or come with me, of course I wouldn't order you to put yourself in danger, but I am going regardless!"

She slowly pulled her arm away and stunned, Hak simply watched before smiling kindly and nodding "Ok Princess, If you wish to go I will follow you! Maybe we can use this as a chance to get them off our tails again."

Hak threw his weapon over his shoulder and proceeded into the village. Pulling Yona gently by the hand, he took a deep breath before shouting "here we are come and get us!


	4. Chapter 4

Hak led Yona into the village square and turned around on the spot slowly, one by one more and more soldiers appeared around them. The three men hadn't been exaggerating! There really were an overwhelmingly large number of soldiers for one person to handle!

Unwilling to let their numbers faze her Yona stepped forward glaring furiously at each of them "leave here at once!"

Laughter erupted from them in response before they raised their weapons higher. Yona looked sideways at Hak as he laughed somewhat menacingly while shaking his head "don't say we didn't warn you!"

Yona wanted to assist from afar but Hak shook his head "leave this to me. I don't want to be distracted by worrying about your safety- stay close!"

Somehow, Hak managed to maintain a close distance with her as well and fight off every attacker from all angles! He never ceased to amaze never ceased to amaze Yona!

Hak had emerged victorious, only a short while later they all could be seen fleeing the village in fear as he stood arrogantly grinning at his triumph.

"Yona frantically checked that he had received no injuries, but he simply sat down with a smile "really- I'm fine! I just need a drink now that I'm all pumped up!"

A frail and elderly couple appeared from their hiding place "thank you for driving those fiends away! To show our appreciation you can stay the night in our tavern for free. Please accept any food- or drink, without charge also!"

Yona smiled in appreciation and relief- having not eaten or slept well for days "thank you! We appreciate it!"

They spent the afternoon restocking their supplies and checking on the general condition of the village. It was largely empty, but people were slowly starting to fill the street again by the evening.

"Where are all the men Hak?" He lowered his head and spoke softly "this is a village that is in the fire clan's land, I imagine they have all been recruited for the general's army"

The thought that the elderly, woman and children were defenceless against the bullies was more than Yona could bare to think about- she now had even more faith in her decision to stay and make a stand!

When Hak and Yona finally returned to the tavern, they were greeted graciously by the couple with sincere apologies- explaining that they only had one single room available meaning that they would have to share.

Yona had gotten used to sleeping around Hak, she never admitted it, but he was reassuring to have around- as when she was alone the memories of _that_ night haunted her. Hak however, was more unsettled about sharing a room with her.

Camping on a hard floor under constant threat from their enemies was far less intimate than sharing a bed in the privacy of their own room with a lock.

Hak and Yona stood side by side in an awkward silence in the doorway of the room. It was small and plain with a bed only just big enough for two.

Yona sat on the end of the bed and looked around smiling warmly "well it may not be as luxurious as my old room in the palace, but it is definitely better than camping outside!"

Hak nodded in agreement and also looked around appreciatively "well since were here we might as well take advantage of the kind offer; you can go to bed if you like. I am going to go enjoy a drink downstairs"

He turned to head downstairs but stopped as he heard footsteps behind him "Hak...may I join you? I have never had alcohol before" frowning in uncertainty, his eyes challenged her "are you sure you want to do that?" Yona smiled excitedly as she skipped lightly to his side "like you said, we may as well take advantage"

Handing the drink to Yona, he held back a grin and watched in anticipation as she gave it a small sniff "it smells nice!"

Hak laughed before taking a drink from his own glass "it doesn't matter what it smells like, or even tastes like for that matter- it's simply fun to get drunk!"

Yona took a small sip and scrunched her eyes and nose up- resembling to Hak yet again like a kitten. This time she more like a mischievous kitten full of curiosity!

Ignoring his stirring desire, Hak took another drink to distract himself "if you don't like it you don't have to drink it" his eyes shifted in the opposite direction indifferently as Yona took another sip "like you said the taste doesn't matter" She winked playfully before taking a large gulp.

"Maybe you better slow down princess- it is your first time after all!" Time had gone rather quick and Yona had drank her way through a large amount of alcohol "Hak relaxsh… I ish, * _hic*_ fine"

Hak had drank a considerable amount also- but his tolerance was on a different level having had his fair share of drink in his time. Though he was forced to admit that even he was a little tipsy and so decided to call it a night- he couldn't afford to get too drunk in case more trouble found them.

He carried Yona up the stairs and laid her onto the bed "okay my drunk princess, you need to sleep now" Yona giggled and clumsily pulled the covers over her before patting the bed beside her.

"Are you coming to bed too Hak?" He shook his head with a smirk "no, you can have the bed I will sleep on the floor" was Hak imagining things or did she look disappointed?

He was certain she had shown disappointment on her face the other night also. Yona patted the bed yet again "no itsh ok Hak yoush can shleep here."

Shaking his head again gently, he cursed the heavens for this torture "no princess, unless you want me to have my hands all over you?" Hak teased playfully hoping to discourage her.

His eyes widened in surprise when Yona's face lacked her usual anger, instead she was playing with the covers shyly "What if I do want that?" her voice was a soft whisper that caused Hak's mouth to fall wide open in shock before he looked away seriously.

"You don't mean that, it's the drink talking!" She pulled the covers away and stood up, walking towards Hak with a familiar look in her eyes- the lioness was on the hunt but this time it was Hak who was the prey.

He stood his ground as she closed in on him and matched her gaze with equal intensity. Nor did he blink when her hands gently rested on his chest and gently moved towards his neck.

Fearful his heart would explode from this sweet torturous seduction, he abruptly grabbed her hands and held them longingly.

He was torn, this is what he knew he wanted but he knew it was safer for Yona if he didn't get involved with her this way.

Yona pulled her hands away from Hak's grip and placed them on his face- holding him still as she planted a feather soft kiss on his mouth! Crushing all of his remaining resistance.

Unable to escape any longer he gave himself over to his desires and pulled her closer to him, moulding his lips against hers desperately.

The moan that escaped her, fell against his lips- unleashing his exploding desire for her! Pushing her up against the wall, Hak pinned her hands up above her head as his heart continued hammering against his chest.

As he broke away from her lips, he aimed his kisses onto her neck as she moaned his name. Hak grinned into her neck in delight.

He listened to her say his name once more, but this time her voice was firmer, and she had a strange look on her face "what's wrong Yona?"

She quickly pushed him away "I am going to be sick!" Hak stared after her as she ran out of the door- in bitter disappointment.


	5. Chapter 5

Yona climbed back into bed with heavy eyes and looked at Hak with her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Seeing Yona in her Kitten like state- looking pitiful and helpless normally activated Hak's own hunter within. However, on this occasion his feelings had reverted to more like the brother like love he had always felt for her- as he looked at her in pity.

Yona smiled weakly and patted the bed beside her yet again "please Hak, I would normally never admit this; but it comforts me having you close by"

With a playful sigh, Hak laid next to Yona smiling gently "I see you have sobered up, being sick will do that."

Her head rested on Hak's arm leaving him wide eyed in shock. He had travelled with the princess for some time but never had he felt so close to her as he did right now!

It was strange how such a simple gesture was so much more intimate then the kiss had been. By leaning on him it felt symbolic- a metaphor for her using him to support her so that she can live.

He knew that this meant she trusted him above all others and that meant more to Hak than he could ever put into words.

Hak wrapped his arm around her, resting his chin on her head hoping to convey all of his feelings without the need for words "I am sorry for attacking you earlier Hak, it wasn't fair. Especially considering you are trying your best to avoid getting involved with me in any romantic way. Despite clearly wishing that you could!"

His eyes widened momentarily before he grinned into Yona's hair and kissed the top of her head "so you knew all along? You're more clued up than I thought!"

She raised her head with an accusing glare at Hak "I know you Hak, better than you realise. I know that you would probably believe that by getting too close to me you would weaken your strength or ability to protect me, but that's not true!"

She lowered her head once more and snuggled into his chest affectionately "I believe that when you love or care for someone- or something, you cherish it and so protect it better. Even though you hide your feelings for me, you cherish me and so that is why I am still alive even now!"

Unable to restrain his grin, Hak chuckled teasingly "who said I have feelings for you? Isn't that a little big headed of you Princess?"

With a deep frown, she hit Hak playfully on the arm "you don't have to deny it Hak! I... I don't think I have the will power to deny it myself anymore either."

Glowing from embarrassment, hid her head in her hands and faced away from Hak "Princ...Yona. You don't have feelings for me. It has just been the two of us for some time and we have gotten used to each other's presence- which can be confusing!"

Not quite knowing how to get him to understand her, Yona stood in frustration "no Hak you're wrong! I have felt it since long ago I just pretended it didn't exist. This journey has helped me be honest with myself. Hak I love you!"

Tears emerged from Yona's eyes; her overflowing emotions could no longer be contained. Barely daring to believe his ears Hak swiftly turned his head to see Yona directly- using his eyes to spot her tears to confirm what his ears thought they had heard!

"What… did you just say?" Yona sniffled before launching herself onto a slightly stunned Hak "I love you Hak, I'm not drunk anymore I promise so please believe me. I can't find the strength to ignore my feelings anymore!"

After wiping away her tears and caressing her face, he looked deep into her beautiful eyes- as he whispered into her ear "I am yours!"

He also stood so that he could hold her close and whisper a final sentence– "be mine!"


	6. Chapter 6

Yona shied into Hak's chest and snuggled contentedly into him before replying "I always have been!"

With delight echoing inside his soul, Hak wrapped his arms strongly around her "Yona, your trembling!" He held his Princess closer in concern.

"It's from excitement Hak, I guess I'm also a little nervous- I've never been in this situation. Before now you were simply like a brother to me and my protector. It was so simple- but now you're my lover, we are sleeping in the same bed...it makes me nervous."

Nodding in understanding, Hak held her closer still- wishing to erase any of her fears! "Please do not worry about such things Yona, I have no expectations now that we are lovers, I am simply happy to be by your side and for you to acknowledge my feelings. But if you would feel better that I sleep on the floor, I will do so willingly!"

She quickly gripped onto Hak's shirt tightly "no! I don't want you to leave me...ever!" not really sure if this was all a dream and praying that- if that was the case, it would never end! The two of them clung to each other tightly so that they could never be parted.

Hak looked adoringly at Yona and smiled widely to himself- unable to believe that she was finally his!

"Nothing in this world will take us from each other!" Yona prayed in her heart- desperately hoping this was the truth.

"But what if one of us dies?" she worried out loud. Hak laughed softly in response as he kissed the top of her head "I will never let that happen! I intend to destroy our enemies and carry you off into the sunset!"

Yona's eyes were becoming heavy as she laid against her love, his breath was tickling her neck as he continued "besides, even if we do die, I will wait for you in the next life!"

Envisioning her death; ascending to the heavens to find Hak waiting for her to be peacefully side by side together for all eternity- Suddenly death seemed like a less lonely and scary concept now!

Knowing that she could face anything, even death, if she had her strong protector by her side. Yona welcomed a feeling of peace of the kind she had not felt in a long time "you know Hak? I never imagined that you could be so romantic!"

He laughed mischievously "there are a few things you don't know about me; you just saw me as an un-obedient servant who teased you all the time. Anyway, we better sleep now we need to get away early before more officials return- and in bigger numbers"

Yona turned over ready to sleep "its ok Hak- you can just beat them all up for me"

Sleep had never felt so peaceful as it did now that he had Yona in his arms, Hak woke the next day feeling contented and energised.

He woke his new lover gently ready to continue their journey. It was early yet the sky was dull-it was a cold and rainy morning but even that could not dampen Hak's glorious mood.

They thanked the elderly couple for their kindness before leaving the village, ready to head into the mountains.

The road was wet and slippery thus ensuring they wouldn't get anywhere fast and Hak knew they were going to be sleeping rough again for the next few days.

Still feeling elated, he marched on full of optimism that things will turn out ok. The rain may have slowed them down, but it also gave them a good excuse to have their hoods up without attracting suspicion to anyone passing by and this meant more cover.

Had this been some time ago Hak knew that Yona would never have agreed to get this wet or dirty, it was amazing how far she had come. He envisioned the fierceness of her gaze and the consuming red that reflected in it when she hunted her prey and he imagined the trembling and shy princess that needed his protection.

Hak had struggled to decide which metaphorical image of Yona he preferred, and his answer was this- he loved both.

Yona as a huntress was breath-taking and sexy beyond belief but her small, trembling and kitten like state awoke Hak's own hunting instincts making him feel wilder around her.

Two sides of Yona- both achieving the same outcome and no matter how she acted, Hak knew he would always be head over heels for this princess he could now call his own.

Yona was both a hunting lioness- after the evil that plagued her kingdom, but she was also a cornered kitten, cornered by the only predator capable of taming her- Hak.


	7. Bonus Chapter

"Don't look at me like that" Yona glared at Hak with her hands on her hips "you're over reacting Yona, honestly I am fine!" her eyes grew large with concern "you're not fine! No human is fine after sustaining that amount of injuries!"

They had come across bandits in the mountains earlier that day. One had caught Yona unawares whilst she foraged for food in the woods just out of Hak's reach. Frightened that they might hurt her he was forced to accept their beatings until he had an opportunity to get her to safety. He was bruised and cut in various places but otherwise he was healthy- this did not alleviate Yona's concern. She pushed him down to get a closer look "wow Yona, I didn't know you were capable of this level of assertiveness" her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment- she still had not gotten used to the fact the she and Hak were lovers now.

She knew all too well that this teasing was the result of him trying to divert her attention away from his injuries "that won't work Hak I need to tend to your injuries and you can't distract me!" raising his eyebrows with a mischievous smirk Hak rolled over and pinned Yona's hands either side of her head mirroring her assertive behaviour "is that a challenge my princess?" Yonas cheeks flushed darker in excitement as she struggled weakly against his hold "that's not fair Hak" he leaned in closer to her teasing her neck with his lip "I never said anything about playing fair" Yona moaned longingly into Hak's hair rolling her head to the side as he moved his lips higher up to her jawline. He released one of her hands sensing her need to explore his body. Upon release, she traced her fingers down the grooves in his chest and back up again to run her fingers through his soft hair. Hak closed his eyes blissfully as she gently tugged on his hair pulling his head closer to her searching for his lips with hers. Hak pulled away reluctantly and pulled Yona to her feet "lets keep moving, its dangerous to stay here any longer" Yona chuckled before replying "are you talking about the bandits or your own self-control?" Hak closed his eyes thoughtfully "bandits are the least of your concerns right now, as for my self-control… it turns out I have more than I thought"

Yona had eventually agreed to wait until they reached the next village until she examined the extent of Hak's injuries- so that they were not in one place long enough to be caught off guard again. She did not like the idea of leaving them unchecked, so she marched on hastily hoping to reach the village promptly. It was nearly nightfall before they arrived in the next village, so Hak lead them to an inn to stay in for the night.

Hak sprawled out on the bed so that Yona could check him over, gently pulling his clothing away from his chest she examined the bruising near his ribs. Hak sat up and pulled his clothing off so that he was all but naked on the bed "Hak!" Yona looked away in embarrassment "this will make it easier for you wont it?" Yona knew that this was true but even so, she still felt uncomfortably hot in her face. She had never seen this much of a man before and found herself feeling nervous. Her fingers trembled as she rubbed ointment into Hak's injuries. She set the jar aside before Hak grabbed her hands and held them to his chest "thank you" Yona nodded silently unable to stop her eyes wandering around Hak's handsome body.

Yona pulled her hands away from Hak and swallowed hard as she grasped her own clothing "Yona? What are you doing!" Hak's mouth opened in surprise as Yona took her clothes off and gracefully laid next to him "there is no more need for self-control now is there? We are alone in our own room with no bandits around" Hardly daring to believe his luck Hak gazed at Yona's feminine body in amazement. Yona shakily climbed onto Hak so that he was sat with her legs either side of him. Hak noted the warmth he felt from her inner thighs rubbing against his skin and his arousal increased "Yona? Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Hak had wanted this for so long yet he wanted to be sure it was what Yona really wanted and not just what she thought he wanted. Yona's fierce eyes bore into him "I am not a child any more Hak, please. Please! I want to be a woman. We joked about your self-control earlier, but I also have been struggling with mine!" Hak sat up no longer able to resist her and he held her close "I love you Yona" his hands grasped her waist whilst he toyed with her skin using his teeth. Her moans grew louder in anticipation "Hak, please don't tease me anymore I can't stand it any longer" Hak granted her wish causing her to cry out loudly. Once he was sure she had gotten used to the sensation he pulled her down so that he was now on top of her. It was euphoric- the feeling of becoming one with his beloved Yona.

Yona was in a state of pure ecstasy as Hak eased in and out of her, why had they avoided this for so long? She lovingly kissed his shoulder and felt a new urge rising deep within her. Desperate for release Yona tensed her thighs -wrapping them around Hak as she silently begged him for more "Yona, you have no idea what your doing to me right now" Hak's movements became quicker and more intense acknowledging her silent pleas. Yona buried her face into Hak to stifle her cries of pleasure and Hak gripped the bed beneath him as they both surrendered themselves to the intense climax that followed.

A peaceful silence followed broken only by their uneven breathing. Yona snuggled into Hak before replying "I love you too Hak"

 _I hope you all enjoyed this bonus chapter, I would be happy to write some more bonus chapters if this goes down well enough. Thank you for taking the time to read it!_


	8. Bonus Chapter part 2

_Thank you for those of you who have left reviews! I am so pleased with the positive comments so much so that I have been motivated to write a new chapter- enjoy!_

Hak walked cheerfully through the village square unaware of the occasional glances he was receiving from Yona. It had been only last night that she had given in to her desire for Hak and now a state of confusion had engulfed her. Hak had not mentioned last night at all and yet Yona was bursting with questions, however no matter how hard she tried to raise the subject, the words would not come. Feeling troubled Yona glanced up at Hak- attempting once again to muster the courage to discuss the previous night. Hak frowned slightly as he noticed the strange air between them, he knew Yona and he knew something was on her mind. Yona's face reddened as her eyes caught contact with Hak's. She had not expected him to glance back at her and found that she struggled to maintain eye contact "Yona? What is wrong?" Hak tilted her chin so that she would raise her head to meet his gaze yet was troubled by her lack of eye contact. An unsettling thought rested in the pit of his stomach...did she regret last night?

Hak looked around for a private place to rest...and to talk. Pulling Yona by her hand he led her to a nearby inn where he knew they could not only talk but spend one last night in a bed before they entered the mountains beyond.

Having paid for the room Hak continued to pull Yona-who obediently followed behind until they reached the doorway to the little room. Yona Pulled against Hak's grip and stood in the doorway looking at her feet. The unsettling feeling made itself further known in Hak's stomach as he noticed that Yona had begun to tremble "Yona...about last night?" a tear fell from Yona's eyes before she finally forced her eyes to meet Hak's "Hak! You don't regret last night, do you?!" Hak chuckled in amusement "I see, it seems the same thought has plagued us both" he kissed the top of Yona's head "I could never regret last night because it was with you Yona, I am sorry if I have not been clear enough on my feelings for you" Yona shook her head furiously "no it's not that, I... I just expected things to be different between us yet today has been so normal. I thought that maybe you didn't want to be with me or that..." Yona looked shyly at the floor "I wanted to pretend it didn't happen?" Hak finished. The red in Yona's cheeks deepened as Hak continued "I figured that I should act normally around you. I don't want you to feel any pressure from me to do more than what you want to do. I want you to be at ease with me and to take things at your own speed"

Feeling Hak's warmth as he pulled her into a tight embrace only heightened the nerves that had entwined themselves in Yona's body. She trembled harder as she felt Hak's lips trace their way down her hair and on to her cheek- but he did not stop until he reached her neck. The touch of his lips on her neck was so light that it tickled, causing another shudder to run through Yona's body. Hak closed his eyes and faced away from Yona "let's stop. I don't want to frighten you" Yona's heart sank. Why was this so hard? She wanted so much to express what she was really feeling yet she remained silent allowing Hak to mis-understand the signals her body was giving. The shudder wasn't that of fright. It was excitement! Hak's gaze and touch consumed her, it set her body on fire but did not burn her- just gave her light and warmth. It was all she wanted and more. Yona knew in her heart what she wanted to tell Hak, yet she could not find the right words to say it, but she knew she must try.

"Hak. I don't want to stop. It is true that I shudder at your touch, but that is not because I am frightened. It is also true that I have remained silent despite all I have been longing to tell you. How do you put into words something so strong that you cannot find a word capable of describing it? What I am trying to say is that when you touch me I feel so much joy that my Heart cannot contain it! So, it runs rampant throughout my body, and when I try to explain this feeling of joy-no words come- that is because, the simple explanation is to show you how I feel because actions truly do speak louder than words"

Hak fell to his knees. Yona's words scorched through his soul. Her fiery passion engulfed Hak, Yona was the Sun- Hak needed her light and warmth in his life to see through the darkness and to survive against the cold evil in this world.

He took Yona in his arms before kneeling before her on one knee, she noted that he had not bowed his head-rather he had locked his gaze intently on hers as he took her hand in his own before tightly grasping it to his heart "Yona, you are right actions do speak louder than words. I also cannot find the right word to adequately describe the love I have for you, but I do know what action I can take to show you. Yona when all of this is over, will you marry me?" Hak holds his gaze firmly on Yona's stunned face. She remained silent as tears of joy fell from her eyes. Falling on her own knees she wept into Haks chest unable to contain the surging emotions overflowing from her Heart before responding "Yes!"

They had both reached the realisation that no matter how dark the night that followed the dusk, the fiery dawn would await them if they were side by side to see the other safely into the light.


	9. Bonus Chapter part 3

_I would just like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read/follow/favourite and in particular review as I am so grateful for all of the lovely comments. What started off as a small story has helped boost my confidence as a writer and made me to want to keep going. As thanks I have taken into account the comments and am writing further chapters I hope you all enjoy!_

It had been a few weeks since Yona and Hak had been separated from the Dragons and Yun. They had always promised that should they be separated they would all regroup at Ik-soo's. Yona and Hak had finally made it into the mountains they knew that they should reach the little hut that was Yun and Ik-soo's home by nightfall "I wonder if the others have made it back yet?" Hak held a branch up for Yona to step through "hard to say, it all happened so fast who knows where they ended up" Yona grabbed Haks hand smiling warmly "I can't wait to tell them our news" Hak squeezed her hand "I wonder what they will say" Hak sat down on a nearby log "lets rest here for a bit shall we?" Yona sat cheerfully next to him "Hak, can I ask you something?" Hak noticed a fierce determination in Yona's face and so he turned to face her more directly "what is it?" Yona frowned a little "I don't want to wait until all this is over Hak, I want to get married as soon as possible" Hak shook his head in uncertainty "I do too but your a princess and you deserve a grand ceremony, I haven't even given you a ring yet" he smiled bitterly "Hak. I don't care about any of that. I have lived a life of luxury my whole life, I have also lived a sheltered life and do you know what? I have never felt more happier than I do right now! I have finally realised that the true wealth in life cannot be found in material things such as money and jewels. As long as I have you, the dragons, Ik-soo and Yun. I have everything I could ever want and so much more. I live my life in constant danger now and yet I have never felt more alive! I want to marry you now because we don't know what is around the corner and I don't want to waste a single second with you because who knows when it will be our last!" As always her sudden honesty overwhelmed Hak into an uncharacteristic submission that only Yona- his beloved Lioness, could achieve.

Hak pulled Yona close "you are right Yona I don't want to waste a single second with you either" He wiped a single tear from Yona's cheek and kissed the top of her head "It seems we have a wedding to arrange" Yona launched herself onto Hak in excitement. She looked up and unable to contain her joy she showered Hak in an explosion of kisses "what are you two doing in broad daylight?" Yona jumped to her feet and fought off the rising heat in her face from embarrassment until she noticed who it was "Yun! Hak its Yun!" Hak chuckled and stood up "I do have eyes Yona" he teased "hey guys I found them they are over here!" Yun narrowed his eyes at Hak suspiciously "since when did you call the princess Yona?" Hak remained silent as the others came into view "where to now Yona?" Yona smiled tearfully and looked at Hak- who stepped forward "we're going back to the wind tribe for a little while. Yona and I have some business there" Yun raised his eyebrows higher "oh? what business is that then?" Hak grinned arrogantly and pulled Yona by the waist to his side "we are getting married" there was a moment of stunned silence followed by an array of reactions. Kija was stood with his mouth open in stunned disbelief before saying "well if the princess has chosen you it can't be helped at least I know you will look after her...or at least you better do!" Hak chuckled darkly "are you trying to pick a fight white snake?! bring it on I haven't had a good sparing partner for a while. Shin-Ah's face was covered as always by his mask amd so it was impossible to read his expression, he approached Yona silently before saying "Congratulations...Yona" before taking a step back for the others to approach her. Jae-ha took Yona's hand and planted a small kiss on it before looking up to her "I hope you will be very happy Yona, congratulations" Zeno pounced on Yona and smiling widely "Yona! I'm so happy for you! congratulations!" Yun stood there with his arms folded looking disapproving before addressing Yona "are you sure?" Yona smiled warmly "Yes" Yun nodded and walked over to Hak "look after her thunder beast" Hak smiled and held out his hand "I will" they shook hands and everyone turned to face Yona.

Yona looked into the eyes of each of them. She had expected nothing less from the reactions she had received - Kija was loyal and protective, Jae-Ha was charming and caring, Shin-Ah was her silent protector- strong and kind and Zeno wore the largest smile- yet had endured the most sadness and somehow, his kind heart had endured. Finally Yun, Yona had come to think of him as a younger brother. His apparent disapproval was testament to the affection he felt for her- she knew that this meant he truly cared for her well being- they all did. Yona clutched her overflowing heart to stop the emotions erupting out as she smiled fondly towards each of them "thank you everyone. It means so much knowing you all care about me so much" she walked to Yun and held his hand to her heart so that he might also understand the love she held there for each of them "Thank you Yun, thank you for your concern. It means so much to me to know that you care for me as much as you do. As soon as Hak and I are married we need to continue on our journey. Can I ask you all to join me once again?" She could see the answers in their eyes and it spoke to her louder than words! It said 'wherever you go we shall follow, because we are your protectors-we are your friends"


	10. Bonus chapter part 4

Yona was delighted to be reunited with her friends, yet that excitement could not compare to that of her feelings towards the oncoming wedding. They had asked Ik-soo to accompany them to the Wind tribe so that they could have a priest to perform the ceremony and with that they had all departed "I can't wait to see everyone in the wind tribe again Hak!" Hak smiled in response but remained silent, he was picturing telling Mundok that he was getting married and a nervous feeling set in- would he be proud?

It felt like an eternity since he had first left the wind tribe with Yona to seek out the priest who would show them the way. It felt fitting that they were returning with the same priest to be married, Hak suspected that, although Ik-soo had set them out on the path of finding the dragons, it was this path they were supposed to choose in the end all along and perhaps Mundok had sent them out to find the priest for this purpose. Yona had still not decided what she would do with the dragons strength. Did she want to use them to take the throne from Soo-Won? Hak didn't believe this was the case. He knew that the dragons had already served their purpose- they had provided Yona a reason to travel the kingdom and in so doing, finding her place in the world-next to Hak, would they have found their way to one another if it were not for this journey? Yona had already told Hak in as much words that he was all she wanted- she was happier without the title of 'princess'. This made sense, Yona was the perfect choice to be 'King Hiryuu'. She did not believe herself the master of the dragons- only their friend. She did not seek them to use their power-in the end only to find her place in this world. Soo-won had done an unspeakable act in the murder of their kind King- Yona's father, but even Yona could see from their travels that the people had become far happier and stronger for having him as king and so the way forward was clear to Hak.

"eeeek! Look Hak there it is!" Yona had grown into a strong and beautiful Woman, yet it was so refreshing to be able to see her childlike manner once again- it reminded Hak of their childhood and of the love he had always had for her. Hak walked up to Tae-woo and Han-Dae "you guys are sleeping again?" Tae-woo opened one eye and yawned lazily "yo, Hak. Long time" Hak bashed him around his head playfully as Han-Dae laughed heartily- before earning one for himself "where is Mundok? I need to speak with him"

"Your getting married to princess Yona?" Hak could not read the expression on Mundok's face until a single tear ran down his cheek "ar...are you crying?" Hak smiled fighting the tightness in his chest "tears of joy, Hak, tears of joy. Forgive me. I am an old man and in my old age I seem to have become sentimental- especially with my grandchildren...what is it you want to say Hak? your face looks so serious" Hak was frowning, he had not ever been one to really say what he feels but he owed it to Mundok to try "I have never truly thanked you Mundok, you have raised me well and I have lived a blessed life. Through the life you have given me I was able to grow up with Yona and she gives me the greatest happiness of all. I have one final request to make of you If you will assist?" Mundok was wiping away new tears as he nodded and cleared his throat "anything Hak" Hak helped himself to a drink and poured one for Mundok "arrange a meeting between Soo-won and myself" Mundok's eyes widened in shock before he smiled "I see. I take it you know how to end this" Hak nodded seriously before adding "Yona wishes to speak to you alone" Mundock rose to his feet "very well I shall go to her now then unless you have more to say?" Hak nodded and also rose to his feet "yes" he wrapped his arms around his grandfather "Thank you" Mundok left the room quietly before turning to say "no Hak, thank you".

 _once again thank you all for your comments I am so happy that you all enjoy my writing, please check out my other stories particularly my newest one - Unbound by you. I will update soon as we all await to see the meeting with Soo-won and Hak and of course the Wedding! eeeeeek._


	11. Bonus chapter part 5

Yona smiled kindly as Mundok approached her "Hak said you wanted to see me?" Yona nodded "yes but first I must ask you Mundok…does Hak intend to go to Soo-won?" Mundok looked at Yona in shock _since when has the princess been this grown up?_ Knowing that the only other person besides himself who could possibly know Hak better than any other besides Soo-won was Yona- it was useless to lie. Mundok nodded once then was taken aback at how fast the princess had sped off "ah, wait! What was it you wanted to tell me" she laughed as she stopped and looked back to Mundok "ah.. oh right. I wanted to know if you would like to give me away" Mundok sighed as she ran off without waiting to hear his answer "nothing would give me greater honor princess- than to act in a role that should have been our kind king's. I wish my grandchildren would stop being so kind. There are only so many tears of joy I can shed in one day"

Hak had received word instantly from the castle agreeing to a meeting with Soo-won and so he had left the Wind tribe in haste- eager to finish this long journey so that he could start a new one.

Later that afternoon he had reached the castle gates and waited nervously to be shown the way to Soo-won. The inhabitants glanced at Hak with dark looks- they believed it was he who had killed the King and Kidnapped the princess. It was eerie to have stepped foot in these grounds once again after so long and Hak was surprised to see how little it had changed. He looked around sadly at the different spots in which Yona, Soo-won and Hak would play. Hak stopped momentarily to look at a familiar tree "I remember that tree too…" Hak turned and faced Soo-won who had apparently come to meet him "you climbed it to put a fallen bird egg back in it's nest and Yona climbed up with you and got stuck" Soo-won looked up sadly at the tall tree before directing the same sadness towards Hak "you saved her, you helped her down. I always seem to get her in trouble and she always has you to save her" Hak's face darkened- Soo-won was not just talking about the tree anymore. He stepped towards Soo- won but was halted by several soldiers "stop there and drop your weapon" Hak chuckled arrogantly raising his weapon higher "Stop! Leave him. It would take half of our army to disarm him" they all stepped back and bowed in Soo-won's direction "let us talk privately, Hak" Hak nodded and lowered his weapon once more "lead the way _KING_ Soo-won".

Hak had thought he would lead him to the throne room and was please to see that they passed it- he could not stand to see Soo-won sit upon King Il's throne. Hak was surprised to see that Soo-won was heading for their old secret hideout that the three of them had discovered when they were children "I apologize this must be hard for you but I wish to speak privately and somehow even the walls have eyes and ears in this place" Hak nodded in agreement he knew all too well that though it was a large castle it held small minded people who gossiped and snooped. Soo- won pulled back the large river of Ivy that hid the secret garden that they had discovered as children. The castle was old and there were lots of small nooks and corners that lay forgotten and Hak, Yona and Soo-won had made it their mission to uncover it all.

Hak sat on the grassy floor as Soo-won hid the doorway back up before joining Hak on the overgrown grass "where is Yona?" Hak looked to the floor in guilt "I did not bring her, I thought it may be too hard for her" Soo-won stared blankly ahead "I see" Hak sighed and laid back on the grass. It was too surreal- almost like nothing had happened. They were children again sat in their garden talking normally, Hak swallowed against the lump that had formed in his throat "I knew you would come eventually Hak, I had hoped to talk…." Hak stood up and faced Soo-won interrupting him "I am not interested in what you have to say. I only want you to listen. Yona and I are getting Married and…" Hak's eyes flew open in shock as an arrow flew past his eyes and hit the tree behind him. He blinked a number of times before realizing that Yona was stood heavily breathing in the entrance way, she walked up to Hak and slapped his cheek with tears in her eyes mixed with anger "Don't ever leave without me again" She faced Soo-won who was taken aback by her fierce and grown up face "I can speak for myself Hak, I know what you are thinking and I have a right to say my piece too. The way forward is now clear to me, but you already knew this and that is why you came without me" Soo-won looked in utter disbelief- the Yona who stood before him was not the girl of 16 who had fled this castle. She was a woman. "Soo-won, as Hak said I have agreed to marry him. I have travelled the whole of this Kingdom trying to find a new place having being chased from my home. I have acquired the powers of the mystical dragons- and should I order them to they would be able to take the throne back from you in a heart beat!" she sighed loudly "you told me that night, the reason you killed my father was because he had killed yours. By that reasoning I should kill you, however I am not you. I can never forgive you for killing my father but on my travels I have seen the difference you have made and so I ask this of you; remain king and allow me to renounce my title of princess. Allow Hak and me to come out of hiding and to live our lives in peace in the wind tribe. Hak wishes to take back his title of Son and serve as the General of the Wind tribe once more" Soo-won smiled gently radiating sadness "very well I shall announce Hak's innocence however Yona, you are this Kingdoms princess- there is no taking that away even if you renounced your title. I have heard of the tales that follow your name- about how the red haired princess travelled the kingdom offering aid to all those who needed it. Being a princess is more than simply looking beautiful- it's acting for the sake of your people and no princess has ever done this more so than you. I shall authorize Hak's title to be re-granted. Yona, I have no naïve impressions that we can ever go back to the way we were and nor do I regret my action to kill the man who murdered my father, I do however regret that the result was that I lost the only woman I ever loved…to the only true friend I have ever had. By way of penance please allow me to hold the wedding here so that it can be the grand wedding you deserve" Yona shook her head slowly "thank you but no. I have realized that my happiness does not come from the materialistic things- I only need Hak. I want my wedding to be held at the Wind Tribe" Soo- won stood and looked around the garden with an air of sadness "very well Yona, I will do as you ask" Yona nodded and turned to leave with Hak "Yona?" she turned back to see a single tear drop from Soo-won's cheek "I am sorry for causing you so much trouble…and you have grown up so much" she walked up to Soo- won and wrapped her arms around him "I hope you will attend our wedding. The past cannot be changed but our future can be. I told you I cannot forgive the murder of my father but were it not for your actions I would not have found my happiness with Hak" she broke apart from Soo-won smiling gently before taking Hak's hand to leave before saying "good bye Soo-won" Immediately the hurt, anger and sadness melted away- leaving a feeling of warmth. She could not forgive the murder of her father but some place deep in her heart cried tears of joy that she had made peace with Soo-won.


	12. Bonus chapter 6

There was excitement all around as preparations began for the upcoming wedding. Despite insisting that she simply wanted a simple ceremony Mundock had been rather busy organising the whole thing. Yona had simply thought of a small gathering of the wind tribe and her companions- however seeing as Hak was once again a general the other generals and members of other tribes were to attend- along with Soo-won and his guard.

Yona looked down at herself nervously. She was dressed in a simple yet gorgeous white gown. It was light and cool- appropriate for the warm weather. She was startled by a knock at the door "come in..." taking a step back in shock Yona stared nervously as Soo-won entered alone - she still could not get used to talking to him again. "Soo-won! erm...what's up" Soo-won was dazzled by how beautiful she looked and was momentarily speechless. He cleared his throat as he shut the door and smiled warmly "you look beautiful Yona! Although there is something missing" he stepped forward and placed an ornate Tiara on Yona's head "I brought this from the palace. It's the one your mother wore" Yona wiped a tear away from her eyes "but I am no longer a princess" Soo-won shook his head "Yona, I told you...you are a princess- even if you have left the palace, even if you do not wish to become queen. You will always be a princess...I have a request if you care to listen... I have lost the only person who I would ever want to be queen, and so I will have no heir. If anything should happen to me the Kingdom will rely upon you and Hak to take the throne...or your child. Will you accept?" Yona blushed at the thought of bearing Hak's child and smiled kindly "I acted selfishly when I asked you to take away my title. I have lived a life of Luxury and comfort whilst the people suffered and what's worse- I was ignorant of it. I owe it to them to be the princess they need me to be and ensure the safety of the kingdom's future. I agree that should anything happen to you Hak and I or our child shall succeed you" Soo-won bent and kissed Yona's forehead gently "you have grown up so much Yona. Thank you...and congratulations" he left the room leaving Yona there with her thoughts.

Hak looked around- _wow Mundock really came through it looks great!_ They were to have the ceremony outside due to the scale of people coming and the glorious weather. Every seat was filled- this surprised Hak, he had suspected that although Soo-won had declared his innocence with no new explanation of what happened to King Il, there would still be those who doubted Him. He was stood nervously under an arch made of flowers and silk bows- which were also covering the nearby trees and chairs. A trail of wild flowers had been spread out down the path that Yona would walk to become Hak's wife. He looked over to the front row of seats to see Yun and the Dragons all grinning widely in his direction. Despite himself he grinned a little to each of the girls who had all in the past expressed an interest in him. S _orry ladies I always knew there would only ever be one woman for me._ Hak's heart hammered in excitement and nerves as Jae-ha stood to start playing his erhu. Everyone stood in anticipation of the bride- who soon appeared on Mundocks arm. Hak blinked against his uncharacteristic tears that burned in his eyes. She looked a vision. Her fiery red hair out-burned even that of the hot sun, that burned the back of Hak's neck...despite being hidden under a shimmering veil. Not even the sun could scorch Hak's soul like this princess did. Her gown trailed out behind her slithering over the wildflowers as she walked. The dress had two off shoulder lace sleeves and the flowers in her hand were fiery red to match her Hair. Hak noted the Tiara and guessed that this was Soo-won's doing...he recognised it as Yona's mothers. King Il had put it on Yona as a child and explained that it was her mother's- it didn't fit her well back then- not like it did now. She and Mundock reached Hak under the arch. Mundock gently handed Yona's hand to Hak smiling proudly "Look after her Hak" He nodded with a huge grin "I will!"

Hak swallowed nervously as he stepped closer to Yona to say his vows "Yona, we have known each other a long time. We were childhood friends and then I was your guard and protector. No one has watched you more closely than I, and no one will protect you better than I. If our journey together has taught me anything it is how much strength you posses...and also how much determination you have. Our long journey has finally come to an end but this only means that we can now start a new one. The last thing I want to say is...even if King Il didn't order me to protect you...I would have done so anyway because I have always loved you!"

Fresh tears streamed from Yona's face as she listened to Hak's words before she wiped them smiling before saying her own "Hak, throughout my whole life you have protected me and even loved me, but it is not for that reason that I came to love you. I love you because although you act like your selfish..." Hak pulled a stiff grin as he whispered _"aren't you supposed to say nice things?"_ Yona chuckled before continuing "although you act like your selfish...you always act for others. You act rude and tease myself and others" The dragons all nodded fiercely in response and Yona heard Kija whisper "he still calls me white snake!" Jae-ha nodded "I'm still droopey eyes!" Hak chuckled in response along with Yona "...but you do that to hide how much you actually care for others...but occasionally you open up and the honest Hak is the one that makes my heart race. I came to love you Hak when I am with you I feel like I can accomplish anything...all of the obstacles I have overcome and all of the dangers I have faced...its true I over came them thanks to my own strength and the strength of you and our companions...but I would not have found that strength if I didn't have you there to remind me who I am...that I am princess Yona" her words were met by an outburst of applause as they both joined together for the kiss. Yona could hear Ik-su sniffling as he pronounced them husband and wife but she did not look, for in that moment she only had eyes for her Husband -Son Hak, General of the wind tribe and possibly the future King.

 _Ok so that is the wedding chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! and although it sounds like 'they all lived happily ever after' I haven't finished with their story quite yet so I hope you all look forward to the next chapter. Once again I would love to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or favourited my story you have no idea how pleased I am! Also please check out my other stories, my newest being 'Unbound by you' It is one of my favourite pieces so far- aside from this one._


	13. Bonus chapter part 7

Yona climbed into bed and glanced around the room, she was in Hak's room- now her own room too. The General's house was large and old- though nothing compared to the palace…she loved it! She could see various objects around the room that reminded her of childhood. She spied a model of the palace they both had both tried to build out of twigs and such. She giggled it really didn't look like the castle at all _I can't believe he still has it!_ Happiness flooded into her as she looked at more and more mementos from their childhood and she realized that Hak had enshrined everything she had thought lost in this very room. Hak walked in as Yona wiped away a single tear "are you ok Yona?" She nodded and beamed at him "I can't believe you still have all of this!" Hak looked around as he sat on the edge of the bed smiling a little shyly "I had a wonderful childhood Yona, and you are the main reason for that. This is my way of preserving that time because even back then I knew our childhood together would not last forever"

He reached over to pick up a small wooden box that Yona had not noticed on a table "this is rather late so I apologize for that, I am sorry that I had not told you this sooner but now is the time I must admit something to you" He looked sadly at the box and clenched it in his hands "on the night of your 16th birthday, your father called me into his chambers. He asked me to look after you always and gave me this box" he opened it and handed it to Yona "It's your mothers engagement ring. He asked me to be his successor and to become your husband…King Il was wise and despite what people thought of him he was no fool. My guess is that he knew what was going to happen and that is why he denied your request to marry Soo-won. The reason I have waited until now to tell you this is because things were different after his death. My priority was to keep you safe and I was satisfied with that. I didn't want to add the pressure of your father's request on to you either. I want you to know that I have become your husband not because King Il asked me to but because I love you and it was our own choice. I realize that I am supposed to give you this before the wedding…but I needed to tell you this first" Yona allowed Hak to slide the ring onto her finger as new tears emerged. The ring was a little big but Yona knew she was younger than her mother had been when she married- that and the fact Yona had lost so much weight from her journey "thank you Hak. Thank you for being honest. I always knew that my father wanted me to pick you. I could tell he trusted you and that he believed you would make a good successor. There is a great many things I don't understand, it's likely I never will- but I understand that my father made the right choice, its possible that- like you said, he already could foresee the events and that is why he entrusted me to you. I wish he was here so that I could tell him that he made the right choice…and to thank him" Hak climbed into bed next to Yona and kissed her cheek "he is watching over us always Yona…I just hope he will look away for a moment…" Hak grinned at the confused face Yona was pulling "why?" he leaned over Yona and whispered into her ear "because were about to consummate this marriage…tee hee" Yona's stomach squirmed in excitement as she kissed Hak and giggled "we have done everything backwards haven't we" Hak laughed in response…trust him to be the one to give the engagement ring after the wedding and to have already slept with the woman beforehand.

Yona slept blissfully, it had been so long since she had felt at peace like this- she had made peace with the past and was ready to accept her future. She became strangely aware of a new presence- it was strange warmth that flowed through her and in her eyes mind she found that she could make contact. She envisioned gloriously red, flowing hair- her hair? No. She focused on the face and found it was a man "King Hiryuu?" He nodded with a smile and embraced her "hello Yona" she looked around… there was nothing to see but a radiating light that glowed all around "where are we?" He released her from his embrace "this is your heart and I have lived here for a long time, it is filled with a pure light from your own courage, kindness and happiness" He smiled wider and placed his hand on her cheek "Thank you Yona, thanks to you I have lived again, all of your experiences I have experienced too, your tears have been my tears and your happiness has been my happiness. Thanks to you I have lived a full life and I now feel like I can return home knowing the Kingdom I loved can be safe with you as it's princess and you and your husband's child as the new heir" Yona smiled gently "how can you be sure that we will have an heir?" King Hiryuu grinned slightly "oh…just a feeling" the light was blinding and Yona could feel its warmth- her happiness. She knew her happiness was thanks to her companions and Hak, with this a new realization entered her mind "if you are going home, then the dragons need not protect me…no protect you anymore. Does that mean that the dragons will not need to have their powers anymore?" She thought sadly about the suffering each of them had endured in turn due to the dragons blood that dwelled in their bodies and knew that even they might still have a shot at happiness. King Hiryuu nodded in understanding "When I return to the heavens…their dragon's blood will return with me and so they will be free to live the remainder of their lives as normal humans" Yona beamed happily and grabbed King HIryuu's hand excitedly "really? They can finally be free?" he smiled kindly and turned away "they always were free weren't they? You asked them to follow you as a friend not as a master, but they will be free from the fear of humans-who will always fear the unknown. I shall return now…I have been away from home for far too long, farewell Yona…..and good luck" He kissed her forehead and disappeared.

Yona's eyes opened reluctantly against the morning sun. She bolted upright as she heard the commotion from outside. She looked around and saw that Hak had also woken due to the noise. They both dressed and ran out of the door to see what was happening.

Kija was staring down in horror at his hands- human hands. Jea-ha was jumping…but only going so far before being pulled back down by gravity. Sinha was quiet for a moment before he slowly pulled his mask off and looked at Yona with his human eyes- smiling gently. Tears filled Yona's eyes as she remembered her dream. She looked around to find Zeno but could not locate in him. Yun ran over to Yona shouting in panic "Yona! Yona! Come quick, bring the other dragons!" they all ran with him and Yona's stomach squirmed in discomfort as she realised they were heading to the guest room that Zeno was staying in.

They entered the room and saw Zeno laying on the bed smiling happily but Yona knew that something was wrong! "Zeno?" he turned his head and looked at Yona through tired eyes "Yona, I am so happy! The dragons blood has left me…I feel human again" She threw her arms around Zeno sobbing into his chest _how did she not see this!_ Yun frowned as Yona looked at him desperately "Please Yun. Save him!" The others looked sadly at Zeno as realisation sank in "Yona, I can't. Zeno is different from the others. He has been alive since the beginning, the dragons blood was keeping him alive but now that he is human again…his body is catching up with time…there is nothing I can do" Yona screamed in pain "please, please Zeno, don't die!" He patted her head smiling warmly "It's ok Yona, this is what I want. No one should live as long as I have. I am ready to rest now…I am so happy that it is finally time I can finally rest with King Hiryuu once more…goodbye Yona…everyone and thank you" He wiped her tears and let his hand fall. The yellow dragon closed his eyes as he welcomed in the eternal sleep he had longed for. Zeno's body faded away in to dust and Yona sensed his spirit soar free. She pulled a warm smile "good bye Zeno….sleep well and thank you!"


	14. Final Chapter 10 years later

"Yona...it's time. Let's not keep Yun waiting" Yona looked around to where Hak was stood and nodded. She had come to the quiet spot on the hill where they had spread Zeno's ashes so she could bring him flowers. She stood and smiled down "see you later Zeno"

Since they had become Human almost 2 months previously, the dragons had found their own paths to follow. Kija had returned to his village. Seeing as they no longer needed to stay put for King Hiryuu; they became a famous group of performers led by the beautiful Kija they decided that they would travel far and wide telling the story of Princess Yona and the dragons' adventures in the kingdom through their performances.

Jae-ha returned briefly to his own village to make peace and to explain that the dragons no longer existed. It was not long before he left once again, he sought out captain Gigan and the others hoping to set sail as they had once done, this time however he was no pirate. He and captain Gigan became business partners and began sailing from one port to another as merchants as well as offering passage to anyone wishing to travel.

Sinha followed the others examples and returned to his village, he wished to show the villagers that they need not fear the blue dragon anymore for he no longer existed. He made peace with them and helped them relocate into their original village. Once this had been accomplished he returned to Yona's side wishing to stay as her protector- she gave him a place in this world when he believed there was none and it had become his home. Now he could watch the princess with his own eyes.

Each of the dragons had found their own path to follow and so did Yun and Ik-su. They had moved permanently into the wind tribe as Hak had employed Yun as the new village doctor- he had began training with the inexhaustible amount of books that had been provided to him. Ik-su's performance at Hak and Yona's wedding had touched many people and so he had remained as a priest that people hired for their weddings, funerals and even for advice from god.

All was well for the others and so they were also for Hak and Yona, however Hak had become concerned that Yona wasn't feeling her usual self, with this he had pushed her into meeting Yun for a check up.

She knocked on Yun's door and waited for a reply _honestly! I told Hak I was fine! He is so overprotective!_ Yun answered the door and led Yona in. Hak went to follow but Yun held his hand out "you wait here Thunder beast! Its best if Yona can have her privacy, unless she feels more comfortable with you here too?" he looked at Yona for instructions. She blushed and looked at Hak apologetically "sorry Hak, can you wait outside?" she couldn't bare him hovering and worrying while Yun checked her over. He patted her head gently "ok then, if you would prefer that" he lent against the wall next to the door _she has not been right lately I hope she's ok!_

Yona had been in there a while and Hak had started pacing around. He stopped abruptly as the door behind him had opened. He turned expecting to see Yona but when he saw that it was Yun there he frowned "is she ok?" Yun walked over to Hak with a strange smile and held his hand out to shake Hak's "I will let you talk in private" Hak swallowed hard against the lump that had formed _talk about what? was she ok?_ He entered the room and saw Yona sat upright- she too had a strange smile on her face. He knelt in front of her so that he could be on eye level. He was more concerned to see that she was avoiding eye contact "Yona? what is it?" a tear fell from her eye and she sniffled with a smile "Hak. I am having a baby!" She looked uncertainly at him for a second as he stared at her in shock. A _baby? Hak. A father?!_ His heart started beating fast. He was shocked. but not shocked at the news itself...just at how happy he was! He looked at Yona's stomach and pictured his child growing happily in there, was it a boy? Was it a girl? he didn't care! It was his and Yona's child! He pulled Yona close and choked "we're going to be parents?" Yona wiped away her tears and smiled widely "yes!" Hak shakily held her stomach with his hand and rested his forehead there "I am so happy!".

 **10 years later...**

Hak paced outside Yun's door once again. He had gone through this before, he looked down at his son who was stood next to him holding his hand "is momma going to be ok?" Hak smiled kindly "Yes Il Momma will be fine just like she was when she had you" Hak looked at his son proudly, Yona had done well she had delivered Hak a healthy baby boy who was steadily growing into a strong young man. Il was Hak's double in every way except one- he had his mothers and his grandfather's eyes. True to his word Soo-won had fathered no heir, he had dedicated himself to the Kingdom and had become a mentor to Il so that he could one day take his place as King. Hak was sure that with Soo-won's guidance he could be a successful ruler, along with Hak's strength, Yona's love for the people and King Il's kindness he was certain that his son would be the greatest King that ever lived.

Yun poked his head around the door "Hak! it's a girl!" Hak rushed through the door to see Yona crying happily as she cradled their newborn daughter in her arms. She held her arms out so that Hak could hold his daughter. She was just like Yona. His eyes moved over the small amount of hair she had already- It was bright red! He kissed Yona proudly "I love you" she leaned into his kiss and responded "I love you too, all of you" they looked down at their son and their new born daughter "what shall we call her?" Yona asked. Hak smiled kindly "how about after your mother?" she watched as Il stroked his sisters hair fondly "awww Hak! Yes!" she looked up as there was a knock at the door. Kija, Jae-ha and Sinha all entered smiling widely- they had all come to make sure she had delivered her baby safely. Yona looked around at them all happily- now she had her whole family here!

 **The End**

 _Thank you for reading my story, I hope I have delivered the ending you all hoped for I have had so much fun writing this story and I hope you have all enjoyed it too, please do check out my other stories too! And I would love to hear your thoughts and even would love to hear suggestions on what anime/show etc you would like me to write next! Bye for now_


	15. Soo-won's Demise

Il's eyes narrowed as he scanned over the many faces stood before him- particularly that of his sixteen-year-old sister. Sixteen; the same age their mother had been when she had been chased from the castle.

Kashi had also inherited a huge responsibility at such a young age. Sixteen and she was already the next Son and general of the wind tribe.

His eyes lifted to glance at the heavens. A _re you watching us Mother? Are you proud of us Father?_

Son Hak, the 'Thunder beast'- Il's father. Many times, throughout his life, he had barely escaped the claws of death, living through countless injuries that would have left many people dead.

It was this lifestyle however, that had ultimately led to his father's death- at what many would consider a young age to die, his body could no longer withstand against the more serious injuries that had accrued over time. It had already been six years since his father had left them.

Yona- the red-haired princess, master of the four dragons- Il's Mother. She was a great inspiration to all women- Kashi especially. She showed Kashi how to fire an arrow before she could even count to 10.

The story of his parents was now legendary- but many people retold the story as a romance. No one knew the real reason behind Yona's death, but Il knew she simply gave up on living- so did many others.

When his father had died, his mother became the first female Son, but only a year after the death of their father, she joined him, Il would never forget that night- the night she told him she was ready to die!

"You are nearing 21 now Il- you are a man. It is time for me to go to heaven where your father is waiting for me" Il shook his head in disbelief! Yun was a fine doctor. He had visited regularly and never expressed any concerns regarding his mother's health.

"I don't understand. You're in perfect health!" With a gentle smile she laid down in her bed and closed her eyes "Hak told me, 'I will wait for you in the next life!' I believe him. I needed to be sure that our children were happy first- you are going to be a great king and Kashi is strong enough to take my place as Son- you don't need me anymore!"

Tears began to fall down his face "of course we need you! You're our mother! Kashi is only 11- she still needs you!" With a small shake of her head, tears also emerged in his mother's eyes "she has a great big brother to watch over her. I'm sorry Il, I am a selfish mother. I have grown tired of this life, a life I can no longer bare to live- not even for my own children, because my beloved Hak isn't here".

Cradling his mother in his arms, Il kissed her head tenderly "I know mother, I know. This life wasn't always kind to you, and now you just want to watch us from afar with father. I promise I will watch over Kashi in your place".

Il left his mother's room with hot tears in his eyes. Quietly, he turned back to her and whispered, "goodnight mother- sweet dreams" The next morning, his mother was gone. Undoubtedly back in the arms of the one she loved.

Il was now 27, he was standing in front of the kingdom- ready to rise as their King. Though his name had earned him a lack of confidence in his soon to be subjects. In each of their eyes he could see uncertainty and doubt.

He had been named after his grandfather King Il; many knew him as a cowardly and foolish king. Soo-won had murdered his grandfather and chased his mother from the castle; this was something Il had known for a long time.

Soo-won had been a fine king- but also a great mentor and he too died young. Il's eyes grew dark as he recalled the week before.

Soo-won had called him to his room. Il knocked and entered as he had done so many other evenings for lessons from the king. This evening was to be different, though a similar event had already happened many years ago- the night Il's mother fled from the castle.

"You wished to see me King Soo-won?" Il bowed his head as he lowered onto one knee. Normally the king would offer him a seat, but this time he remained standing and signalled for Il to stand also.

"I find it rather fitting that your mother would name you after your grandfather" Il lowered his head to hide his discomfort. In truth the fact that king Soo-won; a man Il considered a second father, had killed his grandfather, and tried to kill his mother, had caused a great deal of anguish in him. Though this was something he had since moved past, after talking about it at length with both his parents.

"I'm not sure I follow my King?" Soo-won took two steps forward and stood purposefully on a certain spot "it was in this very spot…I killed your grandfather. He was very kind to me, and I loved him very much, but still, I took his life- surely your mother told you this?"

Very slowly, Il nodded his head once. His eyes were fixed on Soo-won, wondering why on earth he would say all this now. Soo-won took his sword very gently from its sheath. The sliding of its blade rang out against the silence of the room.

Il wondered for a moment, if he would run it through his heart- as he had done his grandfather's. This thought was discarded however, when Soo-won threw it at his feet.

Once again Il looked at him with curious eyes "it is time for you to take your place as king, Il. I have nothing more to teach you. I wish for you to end my life, here on this spot- with the very sword that claimed my uncle's life!"

He was serious. Il knew that. Not many people understood the King- he was a man of mystery. Il however, knew him better than anyone! He had spent more time with Soo-won than even his own parents.

"Why do you have to die?! Why does it have to be me?!" Soo-won's eyes closed as his lips curved into a small smile "because I need to atone for what I have done. I wish to join the only 2 people I care about most in this world- besides you, only once I have paid with my life can I truly earn your parent's forgiveness".

Soo-won took the sword back up in his hands and thrust it to Il "avenge your grandfather Il, kill me and ascend to the throne!" Even Il had to appreciate the beauty of the symmetry in this situation.

With a heavy heart, he nodded in understanding; Soo-won had always meant for it to be him that would kill him, that was why he had fathered no heir! He had told his mother that in atonement he would allow her child to be his heir. She hadn't realised though, that the real atonement would come from that child taking his life.

Taking the blade in his hand, Il noted the weight of it. Any other time this sword would have felt light to him- but the burden he now held in taking this sword into his hands, was heavier than he could have imagined.

Soo-won's eyes never left Il as the blade plummeted into his chest. Sinking to his knees, Soo-won fell forward as he awaited his demise.

Resting the dying King's head in his own lap, Il ignored the fresh, hot tears that were streaming down his face, _how many more deaths must he endure_ _?!_

"Il…thank you. I hope your mother and father can now forgive me" his eyes had begun to fade and the strength was quickly leaving his body. Il bent his head low so that it touched Soo-won's slightly cold cheek.

"Idiot! My mother forgave you a long time ago! So did my father- even if things weren't the same as when you were children, they loved you!" Soo-won did not answer.

Il smiled at his sister as she approached him to give her consent to his ascension to the throne, Shin-ah followed closely behind her as her protector and quickly, Il spied the remaining dragons amid the others- each had aged tremendously.

Jeaha and Kija were looking as aged as Shin-ah but still they had managed to make it here to witness Il's coronation- despite their busy lives.

Kashi retreated as the other generals stepped forward to offer their consent- one after another, Il bowed his head before addressing his people as their king for the first time.

"My name is Il. Named so after the 'cowardly and foolish' King Il who was my grandfather. Know this, Foolish- though he was, my grandfather was kind!" Il's eyes bore into each of the eyes of anyone who looked upon him in doubt.

"I aim to rule with his kindness, mentored by the great late King Soo-won and all of his wisdom, trained in combat by my father Son Hak, I shall draw from the strength he passed on to me. All of this with the inspiration of the courage and bravery that belonged to my mother; Princess Yona! I swear this to all of the people in my kingdom; I shall protect the people and maintain our greatness!"

The uncertainty quickly faded away, as everyone present roared "long live King Il!" With pride in his heart he once again looked to the heavens. _Are you watching Mother? Are you proud Father? Have you found peace Soo-won?_

Soo-won's life had left him. His spirit soared towards the two children that were waiting for him. When he broke free of the light, he noted that they were in the secret garden!

The three of them laid together side by side on the warm grass and watched the sky above them.

The young red-headed girl smiled to Soo-won "finally, we can stay here like this forever!" She reached out to take his hand, before turning to the dark-haired boy next to her and extended her other hand to him "Yona? Will they really be ok without us?"

She pointed at the Sky and nodded with a warm smile "Of course! We have taught them everything we know- the rest is up to them now! We can watch over them from here always- together!"


End file.
